


We'll All Float On Alright

by dancingbean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Zero smut, like briefly mentioned, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbean/pseuds/dancingbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a really bad day. Louis is there with cuddles and kisses and scented candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll All Float On Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This title is from the song "Float On" by Modest Mouse.  
> This is my first fic to ever share with anyone so just like give it a chance. Constructive criticism is welcome! Don't be too harsh please. Thanks for reading (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of One Direction or their affiliates. This work is purely from my imagination.

Louis had a "date" with Eleanor tonight, and usually Harry wouldn't get upset about that. He knows Louis will be back, that the date isn't real. But when it's 11:30pm and Louis was due home at 10 and his phone keeps going to voicemail every time Harry calls, Harry becomes a little frustrated. 

He stays up all night pacing the empty flat, waiting for the blue eyed boy to walk through the door. It's past 1 so Harry desperately tries to go to sleep because they have a stupid photoshoot in the morning, but, of course, he can't. It isn't until 7:30, an hour before he has to wake up, does exhaustion finally defeat him. 

Harry groans when the alarm goes off but he gets up anyways; he isn't one for being late. He reaches an arm to the other side of the bed to find it cold and empty. Louis isn't there. 

He stands up, audibly cracking his back before calling out,"Lou?"

No answer. 

"Louis?" He walks throughout the entire flat and doesn't find one sign of his boyfriend. He sighs in defeat and heads to the shower. 

The hot water does nothing to relax his tense, stressed muscles. When he gets out and looks at his reflection, he isn't surprised at the dark circles surrounding his eyes from lack of sleep. The makeup artists are going to be pissed. 

"Whatever," Harry mumbles and walks over to his closet. 

He doesn't pay much attention as he grabs a plaid button up and some black jeans. He goes to the front door to grab his favorite brown boots, only to find they aren't there. 

He frowns because he knows he put them there. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry looks through the bedroom and closet thinking he or Louis may have them there. 

They aren't there. Even after practically tearing up the flat, he still doesn't find them. Harry just grumbles as a slips on a different pair. His anxiety is boiling and he can feel him self ready to explode but he forces it back down, not wanting to have a meltdown at the moment. 

He then goes to fix himself some coffee, as he now doesn't have time to eat a proper breakfast because of his frantic shoe hunting. When the coffee his done he pours it in his favorite mug but is in such a rush to move a add some sugar, he splashes some of the hot liquid into his hand. He yelps and the pain cause him to let go of the mug by reflex. 

"Fuck," Harry swears as his favorite mug shatters to the ground. His breathing is quickening and his eyes are watering and he has to stop himself before he breaks. God, what he'd do to have a tan pair of reassuring arms around him right now. 

He's running his hand under to stop the burning when he gets the text from Paul that the car is there to pick him up. He looks dejectedly at the mess on the floor, thinking he'll just have to deal with it when he gets home later. 

In the car, Liam and Zayn are both also there. 

"Where's Lou?" Liam curiously asks him. 

"Why should I know? I'm not his mum. He does as he pleases," Harry snaps. He's not blaming Liam, he's just had a shit morning and Liam happened to be in his line of fire. Harry means to apologize but it doesn't come out and he feels like a right dick. 

"You alright, mate?" Zayn inquires. 

"Peachy," Harry mumbles, as he stares out the tinted windows. He feels the anxiety threatening to overflow so he takes in a deep breath. It helps slightly.

Not really. 

When they arrive at the studio, Harry can't be more relieved. He files out of the stuffy vehicle and ignores all the paps and fans, feeling awful about ignoring them but he'd feel even more shitty if they caught his wrath. Or embarrassed if they witnessed his breakdown.

The studio isn't any more relaxing. He's bombarded with makeup artist who scold him for his lack of sleep. Harry doesn't care about anything but his empty stomach and the bunch of lone bananas he sees sitting on the food cart. 

They hand him some clothes to change into and then his hair is behind styled. 

He sent over to a large, leather couch where the other four boys sit. Louis is half asleep on a sleeping Niall. Harry scoffs inwardly and sits on the farthest side away from them as possible. He knows maybe this is childish but he's had a shit morning and doesn't care about what anyone thinks at the moment. 

The director/main photography for the shoot comes over and (after Liambshakes Niall and Louis awake) he informs the boys of their "inspiration" for the day is. Whatever that is. 

So Harry finds him being positioned in pose after pose with the other boys in front of a camera. A piece of his hair keeps flying in front of his eyes and when he finally brings up a hand move it, the stylists scold him saying "he'll destroy their masterpiece." It pisses Harry off but he holds in the fury. 

Then, every pose he does on his own is apparently wrong so the director or his assistant keeps coming over to physically position Harry's body. The other boys snicker at this. And it just doesn't stop. 

"Don't touch your hair!" 

"Son, don't look that way!" 

"Leave the hair there."

"What are you even doing? Your hand has no business by his elbow!" 

"That is hideous! Someone help the poor boy before I lose it." 

All the voices just become incessant little annoying buzzes in Harry's ear and each word just adds another drop to the ready to burst flood. His arms are shaking and his smile is faltering but he doesn't think anyone seems to notice. His breathing doesn't feel normal and finally, he snaps. 

"Stop-" the director yells again but is interrupted by Harry's booming voice. 

"No! You stop! I am done!" Harry yells before stopping off through the closest doors he can find.

He's crying and shaking and he just can't takes his. After he feels like he's takin enough turns to where no one will find or hear him, he lets the floods break lose. Sobs are wracking through his body and his mind won't stop going over every single thing that went wrong this morning. His breathing his becoming even more erratic and he doesn't think he can breathe when a hand gently lays itself on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry looks up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. The boy squats to Harry's height and looks at the broken boy for a moment before grabbing him and laying him into his lap. 

Louis rubs Harry's back and rocks him gently back and forth until Harry's breathing returns to normal and the sobs simmer down to whimpers. 

"That's it. You're alright. Everything okay. I've got you," Louis whispers.

Harry hugs Louis tight and looks into his eyes. 

"Thanks boo," he whispers.

"You okay, Haz? What happened?" Louis asks Harry. 

"I had a shit morning. Couldn't find my boots then I broke my favorite mug and I couldn't find you and-" Harry starts getting worked up again. 

"Shhh Harry it's okay. I'm sorry, love. There was traffic and my phone died. Your boots are over at Niall's, babe, and I went over to fetch them but we ended up having more than a few drinks," Louis explains and Harry just feels like an arse. 

"Lou, I'm sorry for freaking out-" 

"No love, I'm sorry. I know how bad your anxiety gets. I shouldn't have worried you. I just wasn't thinking," Louis says and he presses a kiss to Harry's curls. 

They stay silent for a few moments with just Louis holding Harry, no matter how much larger the younger boy is. 

"Come on, love. I think we've got enough pictures for today. Why don't we go home?" Louis says while running his fingers through Harry's soft curls. 

Harry nods and they both stand up. They make their way back through the corridors down to the camera room. The mumbling in the room silences as everyone notices the two boys walk in. The two walk over to the director and, thankfully, Louis does the talking before Harry has to attempt to form a coherent explanation. 

"Sir, I'm sorry but Harry isn't really feeling well and I think I'm just going to take him home." 

The tall man sighs,"Fine. I'll talk to your managers and reschedule if there isn't anything useable in the film." 

And okay, rude. 

Louis simply nods and leads a downcast Harry over to the other three lads. The other boys know somewhat of Harry's anxiety and how easily frustrated he can get, so this isn't the first time they've witnessed him become overwhelmed. 

"We're gonna head home if it's alright, yeah?" Louis tells them while rubbing a soothing hand down Harry's tense back. 

"No problem. We'll deal with things here," Liam says with a comforting smile. 

Louis leads Harry to the car waiting for them by a hand at the small of his back. Harry curls into Louis' side during the ride home and Louis just pets his hair and gives him small kisses. 

Harry really feels awful though. His stupid self had to ruin a dumb shoot because he couldn't keep his emotions in check. It's his fault the photographer is pissed off. It's his fault he wasted so many people's day. It's his fault the lads are more than likely annoyed with him because they'll have to redo the whole shoot another day. Everything is his fault and he feels horribly guilty about it. 

Louis notices Harry's slight sore mood but doesn't mention it. 

When they walk in their front door, Louis takes in the sight of their disheveled flat: pillows thrown everywhere, throw blanket tossed onto the television, the shoes by the front door are scattered. He glanced over to their open kitchen and sees the mug shattered on the floor. 

"Lou I'm sorry. I just-" Harry starts. He's just so frustrated with himself and he can feel the tears prickling in his eyes and why is he crying?

"Babe. It's alright. Everything is alright. Are you okay though? How are you feeling Haz?" Louis interrupts him while wiping Harry's unshed tears away with his thumbs. 

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry. Everyone is mad at me and I didn't mean to do it. I-" Harry starts to work himself up again. 

"Shh. Nobody is mad at you and no one blames you. You had a bad day. We all get them. It's okay to get a bit upset sometimes love. No one can blame you for that," Louis gives him a peck on the lips,"Now, how about we take a bubble bath and them maybe a nap, yeah? I'll wash your hair for you." 

Harry smiles and blushes before he nods. Louis knows Harry loves it when he washes Harry's hair and bubble baths are just his favorite but especially when he gets to take them with Louis. They go into their shared bedroom and Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll draw the bath. You get naked," Louis calls over his shoulder as he saunters into the en suit. 

Harry loves this-Louis taking care of him. Not like a 24/7 things but when they get home from stressful work events, he likes when Louis just..takes care of him. And honestly, Harry is quite tired now after having that small anxiety attack (if he should call it that) and considering only having an hour of sleep the night previous. 

Harry strips his clothes and pads into their bathroom to find a naked Louis bent over checking the water temperature. Harry smirks but quickly diverges his thoughts from the way they have turned. He doesn't want to start something he can't finish, and not matter how delicious Louis' bum is, he's definitely too tired to do anything. It is hard though, the way Louis a humming some random tune and shaking his little hips about. 

Harry clear his throat so he can, sadly, spare himself the beautiful and sexy sight. 

Louis jumps when he hears Harry. He turns around and sticks out at Harry who only smirks at him. 

Louis squirts in some of Harry's vanilla sugar bubble bath while Harry says,"Your face is gonna stuck like that one day." 

Louis just turnes around and sticks his tongue out again causing Harry to chuckle at his boyfriend's childishness. 

After the tub fills up and there are piles of bubbles in the tub, Harry sinks down into the relaxing hot water expecting Louis to promptly join him. When he doesn't he looks at him expectantly and Louis just smirks. 

"What are you doing..." Harry asks hesitantly. 

"Hold on," Is his reply. 

Louis dimms the lights in their large bathroom (Louis had them installed for Harry 19th birthday) and gets out Harry's favorite scented candles—the ones he lights when he's stressed. He sets them on the counters and a few around the tub before he lights them. He decides to grab is phone and put on the "Classical Goes Pop" channel because they're already being extremely cliché so why the hell not? 

"Want you to relax. Don't like it when you get too stressed," Louis tells him as he slip in between Harry legs. 

Harry leans back against the tub and Louis leans back on Harry's chest. They lay there in a comfortable silence just relaxing in the soothing hot water and warm scent of the candles and bubbles.  
It's nice. Harry is able to clear his mind of everything and focus on the fuzzy feeling he always gets when Louis threads his fingers through Harry's and snuggles into the larger boys chest. 

When the water starts to get a little less than warm, more towards lukewarm, Louis switches places with Harry. Harry secretly loves the way Louis has to sit on his knees to reach his little hands in Harry's thick hair. 

His hair has become damp from laying in the tub for so long so they don't have to worry about wetting it. Louis squirts a dollop of Harry's fruity smelling shampoo into his palm. He works his hands into Harry's curly locks and massaging his scalp, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. The sound goes straight to Louis' cock but he knows Harry is too tired and he doesn't want this to be about his horniness. He successfully keeps his semi from touching Harry. 

Louis senses Harry drifting asleep so he gently shakes his shoulder and moves his head under the faucet and turns on the water. 

"Come on Haz. Just need to rinse out your hair then we can dry off and snuggle in bed. How's that sound?" He asks and he rubs his fingers through Harry's brown curls, effectively getting all the shampoo out. 

Normally they would add conditioner but Louis really doesn't want Harry falling asleep in the tub. Louis may workout and have a bit of muscle on his arms but Harry is almost twice his size. Needless to say, Louis attempting to pull a sleeping Harry out of a tub would result in the most embarrassing, epic fail in history and also may injure one or both of the boys (most likely Harry falling out of the tub head first.) 

Louis helps Harry out of the water slowly and steadies him on his feet before pulling the plug out of the drain. Harry is about to fall asleep on his feet so Louis attempts to dry them both off at the same time, which he actually kinda succeeds in. 

Louis puts on a pair of pants but it's not unusual for Harry to sleep nude and tonight seems to be one of those nights. 

Once they've successfully gotten in bed Louis snuggles up to Harry's warm chest and he feels strong arms wrap around his petite body and a pair of lips on the top of his head. 

"Thank you so much Lou. Really I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry slightly whispers to him. 

Louis smile and blushes. "Sap." A few moments later he adds," I love you." 

Harry mumbles something along the lines of,"lobe mgh too," before slipping into unconsciousness. 

Louis giggles and takes in their room. It's a disaster to be quite frank. He decides he'll clean it up after a quick nap and he falls asleep clinging to the beautiful boy he's come to love so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So this portal of anxiety is from my personal experience so..sorry if it doesn't exactly fit your idea of anxiety disorder or anything.


End file.
